Time Trigger
by CrypticAngel78
Summary: Solaris was defeated. Everyone in the world forgot about this disastrous event happening. When two new mysterious beings show up out of nowhere and target Silver for unknown reasons, it's up to Sonic and Shadow and the rest to help Silver out. And why do these beings keep calling him the 'Time Trigger?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! My name is CrypticAngel78 and I am a new author here. I apologize for any errors and will do my best to complete this story. Please leave nice comments and flames are also welcome. Feel free to share any ideas for future chapters because they are welcome. Also feel free to ask any questions about the chapter and I'll do my best to answer them. This story is based from Sonic 06 the video game. I'll post up as many new updates whenever I can. Now, please enjoy the story. Most of all R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic 06 and the Sonic characters do not belong to me, they are owned by SEGA. Only OCS in the story belong to me.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"C'mon Silver! Catch if you can!"

The ivory hegehog smirked half-heartedly at the twin tailed fox in front of him and hit the incoming baseball flying towards him with his baseball bat. The ball went flying in Tails' direction and the kitsune caught it just in time for it to not hit the ground. From the sidelines Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Amy all cheered for one or the other. Sonic cheered for Tails seeing as how he was like a little brother to him and his teammate. Amy also cheered for Tails, but only because Sonic was. Shadow didn't honestly care but rooted for Silver more than Tails, only just to spite Sonic. And Rouge also cheered for Silver, deciding to side with Shadow in this.

"Wow! You _really _know how to play baseball, Silver!" Tails said in astonishment.

Silver shrugged. He didn't see what the whole big deal with this was. All you do is hit a ball with a stick and send it flying back to the sender. It was no biggie and wasn't difficult to figure out at all. Silver set down the baseball bat and sighed.

"Don't you think that's enough for today, Tails?" Sonic suddenly piped up as he walked towards them. "After all, I'm sure he wants a break."

At this Silver's stomach growled. Sonic and Tails each gave a laugh as Silver blushed slightly from the embarrassment. The snowy hedgehog looked down at his booted feet for a long moment before Sonic placing a hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his trance-like state.

"Oh, lighten up Silver! We were just messin' with ya!" Sonic said earnestly.

"Yeah! We're just kidding around Silver!" Tails also said.

"Now c'mon! Let's go and grab ourselves some chilidogs!"

With those words said, the colbalt speedster took off at his usual super sonic speed. Tails rushed after him, taking flight to attempt to catch up as he shouted "Wait! Sonic! Wait up for me!" Amy followed closely behind his trail, trying to hopelessly catch up to them both. Rouge and Shadow soon began to follow, Shadow just pleased that he could leave now. As Silver also began to leave, he got a weird sensation. It almost felt as if someone were watching him.

Looking around to see if anyone else was there, he was left puzzled to find himself completely alone. Furrowing his brows in confusion, he squeaked as a hand was placed onto his shoulder. Turning on his heel to face the intruder, he relaxed a little when he saw it was just Shadow.

"Hey," he said. "You coming with us or not?"

Silver hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding. Along with Shadow, he and Shadow both walked towards where the others had left off to. But one thought lingered in Silver's head.

Just _what_ had been watching him? And what did it want?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again readers****! This is the second chapter in the story of Time Trigger and I'm really glad that I've gotten a review, a follower and other viewers. I'm sorry if I sounded rude in my Author's note in chapter 1 and I hope I didn't make anyone angry here. I will upload quiet frequently, every day if I can. I'd be really grateful if you can share your ideas with me so I can put them into future chapters. So I thank you for anyone's support! :) questions are still welcome and open.**

**Knuckles lover 1245: Sure! I'd be glad to put you're OC in the story. Just tell me what they look like, their personality, etc in your next comment. Seeing as how I'll have my own OCS in the story, i'd be glad to fill yours in with mine :) thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask?**

**Silver: Cryptic does not own me, Sonic or any of the Sonic characters.**

**Shadow: Thank Chaos...**

**Me: HEY! *glares***

**Shadow: *glares back***

**Me: Like Silvy said: I don't own anyone! **

* * *

**Ch****apter 1: Odd Occurrances**

Silver the Hedgehog sat on the couch in his home as he blankly watched his plasma TV screen. Images flew by but he didn't seem to notice. He stared down at his gloved hands, deep in thought. It had been few weeks or so since the incident at the field. He could still remember the feeling of being watched intensely and it just made his skin crawl.

Oddly enough, nothing had happened the past few weeks that had went by. Time had flew by without incident and everyone on Mobius was very happy about this rarity. But they were also on edge. As was the Sonic Team. hadn't been sighted in the weeks that had followed and this worried the heroes. As to what he was up to, no one knew. But they each had the sneaking suspicion that he had either just given world conquest, or was taking an extensive amount of time into his planning.

Either way, Silver didn't really care. If the madman had finally given up, then so be it. The ivory hedgehog wasn't complaining. He was glad to have finally been given a break. Silver's golden orbs flicked to the TV screen once more lazily. But this times something caught his attention.

_"Breaking news just in! Shocking camera footage caught on spy camera tape just today!"_

A video suddenly played onto the news. The footage showed the robotic carrier of Eggman Nega terrorizing a small Mobian village. The scene played out with him sending out his robotic minions to do his dirty work. A robot played onto screen, showing how it was about to crush a small cat child. Then something weird happened. A lone, cloaked figure jumped into the scene, brought out a blade, and abruptly sliced the mechanical creature in half.

They appeared to speak to the child before returning them to safety. They then turned towards Eggman. If one looked very closely, you could make out the bright blue eyes glaring up at the mad doctor. The tape ended, leaving the news crew to start discussing what they had all just witnessed.

Silver had already blocked them again, though. Who was that? It was a hedgehog by the looks of it. But their entire face had been hidden in shadow due to the cloak around them. Something about this mystery hedgehog sent chills down his spine and caused his skin to crawl.

Looking back at the TV he debated on what to do now about this strange occurrance. Standing up, he decided to go visit Sonic or Shadow and find out what they all thought about this phenomena.

And most off discover the identity of this strange hedgehog.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Just got done typing this and my hands are KILLING me. Anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter sucked and wasn't any good. Silver seems really on edge, huh? And finally our mystery OC has entered! Expect to see more of them, mkay? That's all for tonite though. I'm really tired right now... ._.; Gnight! Cryptic out**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Good morning everyone! Cryptic here! Chapter 3 already? Yes! As soon as I got up this morning I started typing this down, just for my dear readers. I'm glad to see more and more people are enjoying this little story and I hope more reviewers read it to. Its good for them to tell me what I'm doing wrong with the story so far so I greatly appreciate corrections to my errors. Being a new author is kinda frustrating ^_^'**

**Avatar Emerald: Thanks! That is really sweet of you to say. Also I apologize that I haven't put enough dialogue. I was kinda in a rush when I wrote the chapter. It's nice that you think so! It's good to hear I'm not leaving anyone in the dark and that I'm being creative. Thank you spending your time on this story. Thank you for reviewing so much because that really helped me out. **

**GameMasterGirl: Yes I can add your OC fancharacter. Please be patient with me, for she probably won't be added until later chapters.**

**Knuckles lover 1245: Your OC will be added soon. Thank you giving me the description and thanks a lot for faving this story :)**

**Sonic: Seems like this story may just hit it off...**

**Shadow: *scoff* yeah, maybe.**

**Silver: I like it! It seems like a good story so far!**

**Me: He says that now. Please R&R and I own nothing besides my own personal OCS in the story.**

**Silver: What does she mean by that?**

**Me: *grinning* oh you'll find out**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chance Encounter**

Silver slowly walked towards Tails' home. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky above and slightly cheered up the confused hedgehog. Ever since seeing that mystery hedgehog on the news, he couldn't help but feel on edge. Just by looking at them, he could tell they weren't happy in the video. Also something about them... Pulled at him. Sort of like an invisible force was tugging at his soul.

Shaking those weird thoughts aside the albino hedgie began to comtemplate again. _Who were they? Why did they show up just now? And why do I... Feel so drawn to them? It's like a magnet was pulling at me and wouldn't let go! Grrrr. This is all so confusing!_

Silver absentmindedly kicked a small pebble away with his foot in anger. Keeping his head down as he walked down the empty street, his golden eyes locked on the concrete ground. A sudden feeling hit him intensely and it took everything he had not to freeze. Glancing up he saw that Tails' house was just in sight. Silver smiled and ran towards it.

As soon as he reached the front door he knocked anxiously. The feeling he had before waned as the twin tailed fox answered the door. When Tails saw it was Silver, he smiled.

"Hi Silver! I didn't expect to see you here. Is something wrong?" Asked Tails with concern.

Silver shook his head lightly. "Tails, I need to speak with Sonic. It's... Important."

"Oh ok. I'll go get him. Hey Sonic!"

Silver watched as Tails went to find Sonic for him. He smiled a bit. Honestly, seeing one of his friends really cheered up the ivory hedgehog's gloomy mood. He just still needed to figure out what was going on around here though. He was brought of his thoughts by the Blue Blur stepping into the doorway.

"Hey Silver! Tails said you needed somethin'. What's up?" Sonic asked.

"I was wondering if you had seen the news lately." Silver answered. He shifted awkwardly at such a ridiculous question. Man, did he sound stupid!

"Huh? Oh, yeah. The video right? Yeah, I saw it. They look like they'd be someone good to join us!" Sonic said excitedly.

As the colbalt hero began to chatter happily about all the benefits the stranger could offer, Silver was only filled with a growing dread. Why let them join the team? They barely knew anything about them, much less met them! Silver honestly didn't want to anywhere near this mystery hedgie and he wasn't about to let them join the team he worked with!

"Silv? You ok there buddy?" Sonic asked, noticing he was no longer listening.

Silver nodded and gave a determined smile. "Yes. I am. Listen Sonic, don't you think it would be better if they came to us, instead of us coming to them?"

Sonic blinked. "Well... I suppose so. I mean, I never thought of it that way."

"Then let them come to us. If they want to work with us, they'll find us." Silver persuaded.

"Yeah. I guess you're right Silver. Thanks for your wonderful words of wisdom." Sonic sarcastically said.

Silver blinked in surprise but rolled his eyes. Classic Sonic. Not one to listen to others. Silver then sighed and looked off to the left. "I guess I'll be going then Sonic. Thanks."

The Blue Blur grinned. "No problem Silver! Although, if your really interested in all this, then why don't you investigate yourself?"

_Well, there's a plan. Why didn't I think of that?_

Silver honestly would have banged his against the wall right then and there if Sonic wasn't standing in front of him. He'd hit himself for this later on. Smiling Silver thanked him and turned to leave. As he walked towards his house the feeling of pulled on and being watches both combined even worse than ever. He gasped and fell to the street onto his knees as a massive headache hit him. It felt as Amy was banging his brains out with her Piko Piko hammer relentlessly. The headache soon subsided but faintly remained.

Silver slowly but surely stood up from the ground. Hearing someone clear their throat cuased him to instantly turn around. His eyes widened. A fox, a male by the looks of it, stood there. He looked like a duplicate of Tails, the only difference being the shiny bronze fur and copper replacing the white on his three tails instead of two. Metallic copper shaded eyes glared back a him. He wore blue and silver sneakers, matching colored gloves, and a blue and silver cloak around his shoulders. The hood was down so Silver got a good look at his face. Ears now pinned back, the small fox got into a fight position.

"So you're the Time Trigger. I've been looking for you. My mistress orders that I must terminate you!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Took forever to type that down! Anyways, a requested OC will be shown in the next chapter. I promise! Also, the OC in this chapter is named Bronze. A Tails look alike, but neither are the same. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Also my last Sonic OC will also appear in the next chapter after the next. I'm also only taking 1 to 2 more requested OCS in my story. Tell me to put them in before the story ends. Thank you, Avatar Emerald for your kind words. Stay tuned for next chappy guys! Cryptic out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone who has favorited and reviewed this story so far. Please stay up to tune as I'm going to update at least daily. Keep an eye out for new chapters and ideas are greatly welcome. Feel free to correct me on any errors and anything I need to change.**

**R&R! ~3**

**Silver: Cryptic does not own any of the Sonic characters, nor any other author's OCS.**

**Me: What he said.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lia To The Rescue!**

Silver stared at the fox in front of him in complete surprise. The copper eyes of the fox glared at him with anger and determination both. Why was this fox angry with him? Had he done something and just didn't remember? Whatever it was, the ivory hedgehog was going to try and settle this as peacefully as possible. If he could.

"Who are you?" Silver asked.

The fox smirked and straightened up as he began to slowly approach Silver.

"I'm Bronze. Bronze the Fox. And _you _are Silver the Hedgehog, the Time Trigger."

_Time Trigger?_ Was it just him or was this whole entire situation familiar? A sense of deja vu washed over him and his skin began to crawl. The aura of this fox was much like the one of the Hedgehog he had seen on TV. But yet they weren't the same at all. This one tugged much, much less at him than the other. His head still pounded and he groaned. Bronze tilted his head and frowned with a glare. This action greatly unnerved him.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, fearing the answer.

The fox looked almost regretful. "I'm sorry, Silver the Hedgehog. But you must be terminated!"

The small fox suddenly brought out a massive, silver Morningstar with blue spikes that were razor sharp and very large. Silver's eyes widen and he backed away with his hands raised. Just how the heck did he carry that thing? It was at least three time his size! The fox instantly followed, dragging the weapon along behind him. He then swung it at him.

"Kiaaahh!"

Silver yelped and jumped out of the way just in time to not be crushed by the gigantic weapon. As the weapon was brought down upon him again he ducked out of the way. A look of a anger quickly crossed the albino hedgoehog's face as his muzzle curved into a snarl. Why was this happening to him of all people? He hadn't done anything wrong!

_THWACK!_

The weapon was lodged into the concrete of the street and the fox began to struggle to pull it out. Silver grinned. _Perfect opportunity! _Silver's hands then began to glow as a glowing blue aura surronded the fox. He yelped as he lost grip on his morningstar and was flung back several feet. The kitsune crashed into a building and groaned.

Silver then charged at Bronze as he began to stand up. The bronze shaded kitsune saw this attack and was quick to act. As Silver came close enough he grabbed hold of the ivory hedgehog's wrist and twisted him around, pushing him away from him. Silver stumbled but regained his balance soon. He spun round on his heel and faced the fox. He was struggling to get his weapon out of the ground again.

Just as Silver was about to charge at him and tackle him to the ground the kitsune had regained his morningstar and stumbled back at the weight. He regained balance and faced Silver once more. He swung the weapon. Silver dodged. He brought it down again. Silver ducked. Swinging once more he growled as the hedgehog jumped back.

"Why. Won't. You. Just. Die?!" Bronze shouted at the top of his lungs in fury.

Silver gave a smile and stood in a combat position. "Because I have no intentions of losing! Not today!"

Bronze gave a warrior's cry and charged once more, fully prepared finish what he had came here to do. Silver was also prepared, ready to use his Psychokinesis to throw him off guard.

A shout suddenly pierced the air.

"No! STOP!"

A barrier of steel suddenly appeared between the two and Silver winced as he heard the fox crash into it with a loud _CLANG!_

"Stop it already you two, alright!?" A feminine voice shouted.

Bronze groaned from pain at the impact and slowly rubbed his face where he had slammed into. Soon both of them looked over at the light green colored cat that was slowly approaching the two of them. She wore a grey t-shirt with a rainbow colored peace sign, black short-sleeved jacket, navy-blue miniskirt, white stockings, blue boots with similar design to Silver's own but shorter, white gloves with a glowing purple diamond design and silver rings with the same glowing purple design.

Silver's eyes widen when he saw who it was.

"Lia!?"

The green cat smiled at him. "Long time no see, eh Silver?"

Silver remained speechless whilst Bronze looked at her with anger in his eyes. "Why did you do that? Couldn't you see I was busy!"

Lia placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, busy trying to kill Silver! Honestly what did he ever do to you?"

"You wouldn't understand." The fox said with a shake of his head. "Only me and my partners do."

"Then who are your partners?" Silver demanded.

Bronze went silent. He glared at him and looked him over with curiosity. Something just didn't seem right in the little kitsune's mind. Sure, they were supposed to dispose of Silver the Hedgehog, but at what cost? The fox's ears lowered at the memory of his partner wanting this innocent hedgehog dead because of the trouble he was causing.

"The reason why I was sent to terminate you isn't in my place to answer, Silver the Hedgehog. Although though _I_ have failed, my mistress has _not_. I would take _serious_ caution Time Trigger." Bronze said.

He abruptly turned around and ran, clutching the clock amulet around his neck and opening a glowing blue portal.

"Hey! No, wait!"

But it was too late. The kitesune jumped inside the portal regardless of Silver and Lia chasing after him, which closed straight behind him. The albino hedgehog and green cat both stared at where the portal had disappered before looking at eachother again.

"You know, it's nice to see you again Lia." Silver said with a smile.

The cat blushed. "Aw, thanks Silver. It's nice to have met you again too. It would have been better if, you know, you hadn't been trying to get murdered by a psychotic fox."

"Yeah. I don't know what was up with that guy. He just appeared out of nowhere and started attacking me for no reason." Stated Silver with a scratch of his head.

"He called you the 'Time Trigger'?"

"Yeah! That was the only unusual thing he called me. That and besides attacking me."

"He also stated that he had a mistress. A leader of some kind. Do you think it was _her _who sent him after you?"

Now the hedgehog shrugged. "I don't know. If anything the way Bronze put it, she would come to me."

Lia sighed. "You always seem to find yourself in some kinda trouble Silver."

The ivory hedgehog chuckled and took her hand in his. Lia blushed again at this action and looked at him with widened eyes. Her friend gave her a soft smile. "C'mon Lia. Let's get out of here before Bronze's 'mistress' finds us."

* * *

**Yes! I finally got this chapter finished. I think this is one better than the rest because I haven't rushed it at all. Plus I really had a lot of sudden inspiration to type this down. Anyway, sorry for the wait and please check by daily to see if there are any new updates to this story. Thank you to all of you who favorited this story and please review! Until next time! Cryptic out ~3**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter five everyone! I'm sorry to say that from here on out I won't be accepting any more OCs into this story. I greatly apologise if any of you wanted yours put it in but I've already got two put in this story. Sorry. Please favorite and follow.**

**Ps: Knuckle lover 1245, your OC is in this chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Shadow: Cryptic does not own me, or anyone else in this story besides her own OCs.**

**Me: *lifts eyebrow* wheres Silver?**

**Shadow: He said something about being afraid of being attacked again. I don't know.**

**Me: Oh well! Please review ~3**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jasmine**

**{Back at Silver's home}**

"So you're saying this fox attacked you."

Silver and Lia were now talking with Shadow. The ebony hedgehog seemed to show some actual interest when it came to this little situation Silver was in. Speaking of which the ivory hedgehog was put on edge. It seemed like the fox's leader might come out and strike at him at any given moment. But this was not case, seeing as how they hadn't even shown up once. Silver was just beginning to think that it was an empty threat.

"Yes." Silver answered.

"Hmmm... And this fox? What did he look like?" Shadow asked.

Lia told him what Silver's attacker looked like and Shadow growled.

"Have you seen him around here by any chance, Shadow?" Asked Lia.

"He also called me the 'Time Trigger'? Do you know what that means?" Silver asked.

With a shake of his head, he answered. "No. I haven't unfortunately. I'll also look for something and see if I can find anything. Also me and Rouge will be keeping an eye out for any cloak wearing strangers. Tell me if they attack you again. Thanks for telling me."

"Anytime Shadow." Lia piped up.

Once Shadow had stepped out the door Silver turned towards Lia. "I'm really glad you're here, Lia. It's nice to have a friend like you around in a crisis like this."

Lia blushed faintly at his kind words. _Awww, he's just so nice! But then, why would anyone attack someone like Silver? Sure he is naive, but he wouldn't hurt a fly! Unless it was out of self-defense like earlier. I just cannot understand why someone target a hedgehog like him!_

"Uh. You ok there, Lia?" Silver asked in concern at her silence.

Lia looked up to her ivory colored friend and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine Silver! But what we really need to do right is make a plan about what to do if you're attacked again by any more mysterious strangers. Particularly foxs." Lia said.

**With Shadow...**

As Shadow left Silver's home he had began to contemplate about what Silver and Lia had each told him. A kitsune that was colored bronze and copper? He had never seen a fox around here that looked anything like that? And with three tails? No. No one in Mobius had that appearance. At least not that he knew of. He would definitely be looking into this situation more.

As Shadow was walking down the street, another hedgehog was coming his way. A female with emerald green eyes, light red quills with black highlights, dark and blue fur was walking his way. She wore a red t-shirt, black jeans, and dark red running shoes. This hedgehog's name was Jasmine. She had just left from her boyfriend Knuckles' house and was just going to head over to see Silver.

When Jasmine spotted Shadow walking down the street and towards her way she sped up her pace.

"Hey Shadow!" She shouted.

The ebony hedgehog's ears twitched at being called and he looked up. Seeing Jasmine coming towards him he gave the faintest of smiles.

"Jasmine." Shadow greeted.

"Shadow." Jasmine greeted back in the same manner before giggling. "C'mon, stop being such a grump. But you seem more grumpy today then usual."

"That is because I just left Silver's house. He says he's been a attacked."

"What! By who?"

Shadow explained the whole crisis to Jasmine and she clenched her hands into fists.

"Why, I oughtta punch that little fox's face in! Why would anyone attack Silver?"

"Not a clue. But I am going to do some research on what Silver told me. See you later Jasmine."

Shadow then continued on his way back to G.U.N's HQ. Leaving Jasmine alone on the street and in a state of complete surprise, the female continued over towards Silver's house.

_Maybe there's something I could do to help them? I don't know what, but nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it!_

* * *

**Back at Silver's house...**

Silver and Lia both sat side-by-side at the kitchen counter. They both were in a deep conversation when the doorbell rang. Lia and Silver exchanged cautious glances before nodding to eachother. As quietly as they could manage they both crept towards the door. Placing a hand on the door knob, Silver gave Lia a nod before abruptly opening the door.

"RRRRAAAHHH!"

Someone quickly grabbed hold of his wrist and flipped him over, sending him to the floor. Silver groaned and the rubbed the back of his now aching head.

"Uhm, Silver? It looks like we have a guest." Said Lia.

Looking up slowly, Silver saw they did indeed have a guest. Just not the one they were expecting. Jasmine stood there in the doorway looking at him with concerned expression. She went over to him and helped him up onto his feet.

"Sorry about that Silver. But it was _you _who charged at _me._" Jasmine said as she pulled him up._  
_

"Hehe, yeah. I'm really sorry about that Jasmine, but I've been a little on edge lately. You see, I'm being-"

"Targeted by strangers for no good reason? I know."

"Yes. How did you know?" Silver asked.

"I ran into Shadow on the street on my way over here. He told me everything that happened to you. I'm really sorry Silver." Jasmine apologised.

Silver shook his head. "There's no point in you apologising for something that Isn't your fault, Jasmine. It could have happened to anyone."

"Yeah, but why you?" Lia suddenly asked.

"That I have no idea. But we still need to come up with a battle plan in case Bronze's mistress shows up here. Or Bronze." Silver said.

"You know what, since I'm already here I'm going to help you guys with your battle plan." Jasmine said with a smile. "So where do we start?"

With that they spent the rest of their evening together creating different plans and ideas they could use.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

On a tall building in Mobius, a lone figure loomed. Their cloak flowed into the wind as their blue eyes glared down at the scene. They were watching Silver, Lia and Jasmine all talking together about their battle plan. The being snorted as their ears twitched.

"So you brought in a cavalry, eh Time Trigger?" She hissed. "Even with a whole army under your command, you _still _wouldn't be able to stop _me._"

Footsteps sounded from behind her and she turned towards the person. There stood Bronze, who had his hood covering his face as he looked up at his leader. The hedgehog actually softened up at the sight of her right hand and a smile graced her muzzle from within the darkness that was her hood.

"Report." She ordered.

"I had almost defeated the Time Trigger. I really did. But then that meddling green cat came and got in my way. I had no other choice but to flee before they got me." Bronze explained.

"Hmmmmm..."

The hedgehog turned back to see Silver and the rest were telling eachother goodnight. With the full moon rising behind her, she smiled.

"Sleep well tonight, Silver the Hedgehog. For tomorrow, you will meet your _fate._"

* * *

**Whew! That took a while to write. Sorry if it was too short :/ but anyway, thank you loyal readers for following, favourting, and reviewing on Time Trigger. It really means a lot to me. Thank you so much for your continued support. But iit would seem that Bronze's leader has made her appearance eh? Don't worry, she'll make an appearance in the next chaper too. Till tomorrow! Cryptic out ~3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm back! In case you didn't know, this is chapter 6 in this story. I'm just about finished with this story and I would like to know what you guys thought about a sequel. I originally intended to make this story book 1 of a 4 book series. But if you guys like this enough I will continue with that plan. Thank you all for viewing, suggestions are welcome :) and GameMasterGirl I am very glad to see you are enjoying this story. Plus, since you like it so much, I may spice it up a bit with Silver an Lia! ;) Promise. Please keep reviewing!**

**Bronze: Well, it looks like I might make another appearance! :D**

**Silver: If I'm lucky, she won't add him or any other person who tries to kill me**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Silver: Really? ^-^'**

**Me: Nah. The last OC is staring in this chapter! Hope you came prepared Silver ;D**

**Silver: Why me? Cryptic does not own the Sonic game characters**

**Me: Bronze and the other upcoming OC belongs to me. Thanks for viewing, please R&R ~3**

**Bronze: Favourite and follow as well! ^~^'**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Taking The Bait**

The following day had been particularly easy for Silver. With the sun blazing high in the sky, the upcoming autum chill, and the slowly turning leaves, everything was going well. Nothing strange or unusual had happened at all that day and it would be an understatement for Silver to say he enjoyed it. But iIit also made him, Lia, and Jasmine all very wary. They knew something was off. Just by the growing feeling in the air you could tell something would be off.

"So what do you think about the plan?" Jasmine asked.

The trio were inside Tails'workshop now. Tails himself was in the lab trying to make new upgrades. Sonic was coming over soon to also help them. Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge were each on they're way as well. The plan was to use Silver as a bait of sorts. They would wait for Bronze or his leader to take the bait and then strike. A plan that Lia had mentioned herself, but one that Jasmine had helped create.

_Well, as long as this plan works the it should... Then I'm in! _Silver looked to his friends with a smile on his peach colored muzzle.

"Yeah. I think this plan should work. But do I really have to used as bait?" Asked Silver.

Lia nodded. "Yes. It's probably the only way to lure them out of hiding."

There was no arguing there. The mystery leader had not once shown herself. So the only reasonable plan was to lure them out. The sound of the door of the shop opening made them look over to it. Shadow and Sonic were both walking over to them. Both of the hedgehogs appeared to be bickering with eachother about something.

"I won that race fair and square, Faker. Just shut up about it already." Shadow growled at the Blue Blur.

"No, I will not shut up about it!" Sonic shouted in anger. "You cheated at that race! Admit it!"

"Admit what? That you're just a cranky sore loser?"

"Why you-!"

"HEY!"

Both males turned their attention onto Lia, Jasmine, and Silver who all stood at the table glaring at them. Jasmine in particular had been the one to yell and shut them both up.

"Both of you shut it! Now is _not _the time to be arguing about something as silly as a race!" Jasmine snapped.

Shadow sighed. "She's right, Faker. We need to help Silver."

Sonic couldn't agree more. Both males walked over to the trio.

"So what's the plan guys? Got anything yet?" Inquired Sonic.

Lia nodded. "Yep. We're gonna use Silver as bait to lure them out."

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Isn't that a little dangerous, Silver old buddy?" Sonic nervously asked.

"It is. But there's no other way." Silver replied. He then looked to Shadow. "Have you found anything yet, Shadow?"

Shadow growled. "Nothing yet. There hasn't been a single thing to come up."

Now Jasmine looked curious. "Where's Rouge?"

"Doing research. She's trying to help out too."

"Ah."

"So anyway. When do we start this plan of yours?" Asked Sonic.

Jasmine grinned. "Right now."

* * *

It wasn't until nightfall till they really started the plan. Each of them, Shadow Sonic, Lia, Jasmine and Silver set up the plan perfectly. Silver tried to remain calm but was a little nervous as he walked down the empty streets alone. Shadow was keeping watch on the rooftops, Sonic was keeping lookout in the alleyways, Jasmine was watching Silver's house, and Lia was watching over Silver himself.

Silver fidgetted slightly at small noises. It was really creepy to be out all alone on the abandoned streets like this at night. It was one reason Silver didn't go out at this time. Silver then put on a brave face.

_You gotta be brave, Silver. Be courageous! Don't let anything get to you..._

Silver then continued down the streets until everything went eerily silent. No wind blew, no crickets chirped into the night, and no faint sounds of cars and city noises sounded any longer. Silver's skin began to crawl and he had the feeling of someone glaring intensely into the back of his head. Silver then turned around.

Standing there was a lone figure. The same hedgehog from TV he had seen. They wore a blue suit of armour with gold markings, blue gloves with gold glowing sun designs with gold inhibitor rings with the same glowing sun design in blue, blue pants, blue and gold striped knee high boots, a blue cloak with a gold sun printed onto the back, and a sun shaped gold clock medallion rested around her neck. The gold wings on her back were folded and tucked away safely within her cloak.

The only sounds that played out now were Silver's breathing, his own heartbeat thumping in his ears, and the faint ticking of the clock around the being's neck. What was he going to do now?

* * *

**With Shadow...**

On the many rooftops of the city buildings, Shadow stood watch. He made sure no mysterious beings were hiding on the rooftops, waiting to strike. As he would jump from rooftop to rooftop as checking, he couldn't help but wonder if this crazy plan might actually work.

_I wonder if this will all actually work? It seems like this would be something that they would **want **us to all do._

"Looking for something?"

Shadow froze. The voice had come from right behind him. Spinning around to face the intruder, he saw no one. Now Shadow was extremely confused. _But I swear I heard someone..._

Turning around to continue his search, he was shocked to see a cloaked figure standing. Their large golden wings **(which look exactly like Solaris' in his second form) **were flared out behind them. Their body was an hourglass shape, with orange shaded ears peaking out from the hood. The wings shined with a glowing essence of their own as the cloak flowed out behind them.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Shadow asked.

They only tilted their head and and then... _Giggled_? Shadow blinked in surprise and stepped back as they inched closer.

"I merely came here to warn you, Shadow the Hedgehog." They replied.

Shadow then instantly knew they were female. The voice was very soft, and feminine. It was calm and too high pitch to be male. He could easily see their bright blue eyes from inside the darkness of their hood. Those eyes. They reminded him exactly of...

_Maria..._

"Answer my question! Who are you and how do you know my name?" Shadow asked.

"I know almost everyone, Shadow the Hedgehog. Your other questions may be answered in due time. Now, I must go. I have a certain ivory hedgehog to visit." She replied.

With that she disappered with a mist of white. Shadow coughed slightly but when he looked up again, she was gone. Shadow growled and immediately headed off to find Silver before it was too late.

* * *

"Who are you? And what do want from me?" Silver asked, almost fearing the answer.

"I am Fate the Timekeeper. Goddess of fate and keeper of time. And you are the Time Trigger! And you _must _be terminated!"

The wings once hidden within the confinement of her cloak flared out in all their golden glory. They suddenly began to glow until they disappeared. Now in her hands were two twin, golden blades with a sun shaped sapphire in the hilts. Silver then got into a fighting stance. He had to act and act fast.

"Silver!"

* * *

**Wow! This took a lot longer to write than I expected. Sorry if it wasn't as good as the previous chapters, but I haven't really felt well today. I intended to write 2 chapters but just didn't feel up to it. ^-^' sorry guys. But anyway, I hope you all liked this update. And now our mystery hooded figure has been revealed! Fate seems a little determined, eh? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Cryptic out ~3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there everyone! This is the 7th chapter on Time Trigger I can't believe it. I'm really happy to say that I have had fun writing this and I will have more stories along the way. Also, I have upload the story, _Angel In The Darkness, _to my profile finally. I suggest you guys read it and tell me what you think about it. I would really appreciate it guys. Also, I'm accepting 1-2 other OCs other than my own in that story. Tell me what characters you want in your review/comment in that story.**

**Silver: I'm going to be attacked again, aren't I?**

**Me: Seems that way.**

**Fate: You will meet your fate in this chapter, Time Trigger!**

**Bronze: I couldn't agree more :)**

**Silver: Cryptic does not own any of the Sonic game characters**

**Fate: Myself and Bronze belong to Cryptic**

**Bronze: Pleaz follow and fav**

**Me: Also read and review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meet Your Destiny!**

Silver and Fate both looked in the direction where the voice had come from. Shadow was skating towards the both of them and stopped right next to Silver. Shadow shot a wary glance towards Fate but then looked to Silver.

"Silver, are you alright?" Shadow asked.

Silver nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks Shadow."

"Not for long."

Both males looked towards the blue cloaked female. She was twirling her blades as if they were measly toys.

"You will both be defeated before the night is over." She assured calmly.

Shadow growled and took a step closer towards the Timekeeper.

"Never. I will never lose to the likes of someone such as _you_." Shadow snarled.

"To the likes of me?" She asked and then tilted her head. "Such a pity then. Because I will make you eat those words, hedgehog!"

"GUYS!"

They each looked to see Lia coming towards them. The cat stopped right besides Silver and glared at Fate.

"So _your _the one who's been trying to hurt Silver?" She asked.

Fate nodded. "I am. Although, I think you mean I am the one who is trying to _destroy _Silver the Hedgehog."

"But why?" Lia persisted, ignoring the Goddess' growing ire. "What has Silver done wrong to deserve all this?"

"Silver the Hedgehog is the Time Trigger. He is also from a nonexistent timeline and is causing a rip in the temporal continuum. If he is not destroyed, the rip will only continue to grow until all of time is destroyed! He is triggering a temporal distortion that _must _be destroyed!"

Now they were all in shock. Especially Silver. The ivory hedgehog could feel his heart sink. He had to be destroyed? If not, then his presence in the world would only cause ultimate disaster? Lia, who was seeing his negative expression, instantly turned to the Goddess with a desperate expression.

"And if your a Goddess of fate and time, then why can't you just... Fix it?" Lia asked.

Fate turned her back to the trio. "While it is true, I can bend time to my will, for once I am unable to do so! And the Time Trigger is the cause of all this! _Now _do you understand why he must be destroyed?"

"Is there not another way?" Shadow inquired.

"... No. There is no other way. Silver the Hedgehog _must _be terminated to save time. Which is exactly why I am here! To finish this once and for all!"

She turned back to them with a hint of fury in her eyes. Bringing out her blades, she got into a combat position. The trio did the same, hoping to be able to stop the deity.

"Come! Come and meet your destiny!" She shouted.

Lia, Shadow, and Silver all launched into action. Shadow fired Chaos Blasts at the Timekeeper, Lia summoned different weapons and threw them at the deity, while Silver attempted to throw her off guard with his Psychokinesis. Just as it looked like they were draining her strength, the glowing markings on her hands glowed brightly until her entire hands were permeating a bright golden glow. She threw the trio back away from her, causing them to fall to the street floor.

A ring of fire surrounded them all, locking them all inside. Fate, hood now down, revealed her face. Fire orange fur and quills of the same shade that went down to her hips, bangs brushed over to the right side of her face, the ends of her quills and bangs coated in red. Bright blue eyes glared at them intensely, a snarl set upon the Goddess' peach shaded muzzle.

"Are all mortals this pesky? No? Then it must just be you lot. Stop this foolishness right now and just surrender." She demanded.

"No! I will fight by Silver's side forever! No matter what happens!" Lia said as she firmly gripped her friend's hand.

Silver looked at their intertwined hands and a faint blush blush covered his muzzle. The same went for Lia, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. The feline continued to glare at the deity whilst she did the same. Shadow had also recovered, and was shooting her looks of absolute anger.

"I will continue to fight as well. If only to save Silver. After all, he may be triggering absolute destruction, but not on purpose." Shadow declared.

"You three just don't know when to quit, do you?" Fate asked in frustration.

"We will never stop defending Silver! Ever!" Lia shouted.

"Enough chit chat! Come and meet your fate!"

The three then went into another battle. Shadow would fire Chaos Lance, with the occasional Homing Attack, at the female. Lia continued to fire weapons at her, sometimes going into close range when she was distracted. And Silver would use his Psychokinesis to throw her off. While it seemed like they getting nowhere with this, Shadow suddenly had an idea.

_It's risky... But I'll have to take it!_

"Lia!"

"Shadow!"

"Lia, I need you to create a strong metal shield for both you and Silver."

"What? Why?"

"I have an idea that just might weaken her enough for us bring her down. I'm going to use Chaos Blast."

"What?! But don't you have to have a Chaos Emerald for that? And besides, you'll faint from using all that energy!"

"It's a risk I have to take. And I have the purple Chaos Emerald with me. Just do as I say!"

"... Fine. Be careful Shadow."

With that Lia turned and ran to Silver. Explaining what had to be done, Silver nodded and agreed. Lia created a strong protective metal shield around them. With Shadow and Fate, Shadow and Fate circled around one another, eyes locked on their target.

"So they decided to abandon you, Shadow the Hedgehog?" Fate snorted and frowned. "Some friends those are."

"They did not abandon me. I told them to. So let us be done with this!" Shadow shouted.

"Yes. Let's!" Fate agreed.

Taking out the purple Chaos Emerald, Fate blinked in shock as he clutched it tightly in his hand. She backed away.

"What... What are you doing?!" She shouted in question.

"I am going to end this! CHAOS..."

"Wha-?! No! STOP!"

"...BLAST!"

The Goddess gave a yell as the attack slashed into her full force. Once the bright flash covering the area cleared up, Shadow stood for a second or two before collapsing onto the street unconscious. Fate was also kneeling on the street, groaning in pain at the attack. Silver and Lia stepped out from the safety of the shield to see a huge dent made into it. They were in shock to see the deity weakened and Shadow out cold.

The Goddess managed to weakly stand up. She shot them and Shadow each looks of rage.

"I _will _be back. Count on it, Time Trigger! And next time, you will _not_ escape your fate!"

With that she clutched onto her medallion, opening a glowing white and blue portal. Silver and Lia gave chase to the greatly weakened deity, but were slow due to using most of their energy against her. She jumped inside the portal which closed behind her, leaving Lia and Silver alone with an unconscious Shadow. Silver gave the green feline a grateful look.

"Thanks Lia. I really don't know what I'd do without you." Silver whispered.

Lia gave a shy smile. "It's nothing Silver. I mean... That's what friends do for eachother, right? Stick up for one another in times of crisis?"

"Yeah. But you still stood by me. Even when Fate told you that I'm destroying time without even knowing it. Why?"

"Well, Silver I..."

"Yes, Lia?" Silver whispered in question.

The feline's heart pounded as blood rushed to her face. She stared at the ground firmly, until the ivory hedgehog lifted her chin with his hand. Lia's eyes widened as wide as saucers as she stared into his golden eyes.

"Lia..."

"Yes Silver...?"

"I..."

He leaned in closer to the female. Lia blushed brightly but leaned closer to. Their lips were about to touch until Shadow suddenly groaned. Both jumped back and blushed from embarrassment. Lia rubbed her arm as she avoided looking at Silver.

"We should go help him ." She said.

Silver, who was still blushing, nodded. "Yeah. We should. C'mon."

Both then proceeded to walk to Shadow to help the unconscious hedgehog.

* * *

**Finally got this done! Thank goodness I did! My hands were beginning to go numb! Anyways, here it is guys! Chapter 7 at last! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And while I originally had not planned to have any romance in this fiction at all, I decided to put some in for one special viewer. You know who you are. :) Anyway, also read _Angel In The Darkness _on my profile and tell me what think about it. Please R&R! :) Cryptic out ~3**

**. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Wow, already at chapter 8? I never thought I would get this far! Anyways, I'm sorry to say that we only have 2-3 more chapters to go. Really depends on if I run out of ideas. I try to update this story as much as possible, if only to keep you viewers happy. Also, I have posted a new story to my profile. It is titled _Mine _and I would like you guys to check it out. It is another story that I am accepting 1-2 OCs into. So just tell me which character you want in that story in your review/comment. Read _Angel In The Darkness _as well on my profile. **

**Fate: Cryptic does own any of the Sonic characters in this fiction besides myself and Bronze.**

**Silver: I really hate you, you know?**

**Shadow: As do I.**

**Me: Alright, alright! That's enough hating me guys! Anyways, R&R, follow and fav guys! ~3**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Why We're Here**

Back at Tails' workshop Lia, Silver, Sonic, Jasmine, and Rouge were all discussing the current situation that Silver had gotten himself thrown into. They were all shocked (except for Silver and Lia of course) at the angel's sudden appearance. Tails was currently in the lab tending to an unconscious Shadow, who they were all awaiting for to wake up.

"So your saying this, angel or goddess, says that there's a temporal distortion? And if it isn't fixed, it will only continue to expand until all of time is destroyed and everything as we know it along with it?" Asked Rouge.

"Yes." Lia answered.

"And did she say anything about a way to fix it?" Jasmine asked.

"... She said the only way to fix it was to... Kill Silver." Lia said slowly.

As expected, there was an uproar from the small group of friends.

"What!?"

"No!"

"There has to be another way!"

"We can't kill Silver! He's our friend!"

Silver and Lia gave eachother both worried glances at their friends in such a commotion. They had never expected any of this to happen either. But it did. And the only thing to do was to fight back. No matter what happened.

"HEY!"

Silence. Everyone turned in sync to see Shadow, now fully conscious, standing there with a scowl on his face. The Ultimate Lifeform then proceeded to walk towards the group calmly.

"Bickering isn't going to get us anywhere. We need to formulate a plan, and create one now. She'll be back soon to attack us again." Shadow said.

"What? Who? The angel?" Rouge asked in shock.

"Yes, the goddess. I don't care what you call her, I only consider her a threat until we manage to find out what her reasoning for attacking us is."

"Well _that _I can answer you, my friends!" A voice spoke.

They all turned to the intruder. Standing there was a small fox, dressed in silver and blue boots, a silver cloak with a blue sun printed on the back, silver gloves with blue rings, and a silver clock pendant around his neck. Silver and Lia instantly reconized the kitsune as Bronze and got into fighting positions.

"Please, don't be alarmed. I merely came here for your help." Bronze said as he held up his hands in defense.

"Our help? If your working for the goddess, how do we know we can trust you?" Shadow asked the fox.

"You'll just have to trust me. Also, if you actually want to better understand your whole predicament, then I suggest you hear me out and listen to what I have to say." The temporal being answered.

"... I guess we don't have a choice then. Let's hear it then." Rouge said.

The fox sighed before actually beginning his story.

"Well, it all started when..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Bronze the Fox ran in a hurried pace towards the top of Temporal Tower in the Temporal Palace. Fate, a being of light, time and fate, had been acting very odd lately so he was checking up on his partner._

_"__Fate! What are we going to do? Haven't you noticed the rip in time? I-... Fate?"_

_Bronze looked at his silent leader in concern. Ever since this all started, she had been acting strangely and had began to mutter to herself when she thought no one was listening. The Moirai (also what I have named the Temporal Guardians) had taken notice of their superior's behavior but said nothing._

_"There has to be a way. There has to be a way to fix all this. My promise. I never break a promise. Grandfather..." The angel muttered to herself quietly._

_"Fate...?"_

_"WHAT!?"_

_All the torches in the room flared and Fate was already glaring. But as soon as she saw it was Bronze, she instantly relaxed. The torches died down immediately._

_"Bronze, it's just you. I am sorry about that. I just haven't... Haven't felt well lately..."_

* * *

_"Fate, are you ok?" Bronze asked cautiously as he approached his partner._

_The goddess had been in a much happier mood lately. She was being much more optimistic and kinder towards everyone in the palace. She was beginning to act like her old self again. While many were happy about this, Bronze on the other hand, was not. This was all too strange for the kitsune so he decided to confront Fate at last._

_"Why yes I am, Bronze." Fate answered with a giggle as she stroked Inferno's head and feathers (ps: Inferno is Fate's pet phoenix)._

_"Are you sure? Your acting very strange." Bronze said worriedly._

_"I finally found a way to fix the rip, Bronze." Fate abruptly explained._

_Bronze blinked in shock. "What? Really? How? When? How did you figure this out, Fate?"_

_"A new source told me." She answered with a sigh._

_"Who? At least tell me their name!" Bronze persisted anxiously. Something was beginning to feel... Eerie._

_"His name is Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark." Fate answered calmly._

* * *

**_Flashback end_**

"And so you see, ever since this 'Mephiles' character began contacting her, she hasn't been the same ever since." Bronze explained as he finished his story.

"And this 'Mephiles'. What does he look like?" Asked Shadow.

"That, I do not know. I never saw or heard from him. I only heard about him from when Fate herself told me about him. And she talked about him quiet a lot in fact." Bronze said with a touch of jealousy.

"Well, then I suppose we should do some research. But you guys should continue to make a plan. Bronze, do you think you could help us with this?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah! I'd be happy to help!" The bronze and copper shaded kitsune said.

As everyone began to talk about a plan on what action to take next, Shadow walked out of the workshop and to outside.

"Well Silver, it looks like we might not have to destroy you after all!" Lia joked.

"Yeah..."

Now Lia was concerned. "Silver? Are you ok?"

"You know, we won't have to actually destroy him right?"

Both Silver and Lia turned and looked towards Bronze. The fox only looked at them calmly as they remained cautious.

"What do you mean?" Lia asked, curious.

"While it is true, Silver the Hedgehog _is _causing a temporal distortion in the fabric of time, it is not large enough on it's own to cause any real harm." Bronze explained.

"So, you mean...?" Silver asked in shock.

"Yes. You do not need to destroyed. Fate is obviously being misled by Mephiles' web of lies. Your presence here is just fine." Bronze assured.

"Do you hear that, Silver?" Lia said with a smile. "You don't have to be terminated! You can live in this world just fine!"

"I..." Silver was speechless at this revelation.

"Don't get so happy yet. We still have to manage to convince Fate of all this. And it most certainly won't be easy." Bronze warned.

They both nodded, easily understanding this fact. They were just happy to know this truth.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Shadow...**

Outside, Shadow had snuck away from his friends. Now standing outside, he had taken quick notice of the blue cloaked menace's appearance out the window and went to confront her.

"You! What are you doing here?" Shadow asked the angel.

"What am _I _doing out here? I think I should asking _you _that, Shadow the Hedgehog." Fate coyly retorted.

"Enough with these games! Just answer the question!" Shadow snarled, prepared to fight if need be.

"Why am I here? The reason is to be rid of the Time Trigger and save time! Just like I was meant to! And _you _Shadow the Hedgehog, are getting in my way! That is why we're here." Fate replied.

_We? Does she mean her and that fox, Bronze? Whatever it is, it certainly can't be good!_

"Whatever you have planned, it certainly can't be good! And I won't let you succeed in your plans!" Shadow shouted as he got into a combat stance.

Fate merely shook her head sadly. "You are such a fool, Shadow the Hedgehog. Can you not see the light in this? Are you simply blind to it? Either way, you will see it in the end. Whether it is by your choosing or not!"

With a glowing hand, the same golden energy surrounded him. He struggled to get free, but found that he couldn't. She walked up to the crimson splashed hedgehog and stopped in front of him. Shadow braced himself for anything, but didn't expect her to stroke his cheek in an almost fond manner.

"You remind me of him..." She whispered quietly. "So alike in appearance, yet still so far apart in personality. I hate you so Shadow the Hedgehog for reminding me."

As close as their faces were now, Shadow was beginning to think she might kiss him! A faint blush covered his muzzle at the thought and he angrily wished he would just stop blushing! There was no way he wanted her to do that! They were enemies! Right? The angel's golden wings twitched from within her cloak and her blue eyes looked into his intensely. And those bright blue eyes were just like Maria's. Just as it seemed their muzzles were about to touch, the goddess threw him back with great force with her Psychokinesis.

"AGH!"

As his back hit the trunk of a tree, he felt all the wind leave his lungs as he slid down to the ground. He coughed up a bit of blood, glancing up at the female now, she was walking towards Tails' workshop. Shadow managed to utter a few more words before she turned to leave.

"My friends, they _will _stop you." He said angrily.

Fate glanced over at him from over her shoulder. "No one can stop fate."

And with that she opened a glowing blue, gold and white portal. As she jumped inside she could only smile.

_Yes. This is why we're here._

* * *

**Wow! Took awhile to write this down! Sorry about the late update guys. Now I'm getting really tired. I'm going to bed. But anyways, if you don't understand why Bronze is suddenly on their side, it's because he can tell Fate isn't really in her right mind at the moment. And also, if you don't understand why Fate is oh so trusting of Mephiles and is allowing him to mess with her head so much, there's 3 reasons for that. 1) Fate is secretly a naive hegehog a2) Mephiles once saved her life in Silver's original timeline and she's the only one besides Bronze who remebers him and 3) Fate is simply slowly going slightly insane because she can't seem to fix things. Also, things got a little interesting between Shadow and Fate eh? Don't understand the reason to that either, Fate simply has a bit of an infatuation on Shadow because he reminds her of Mephiles. Also, Fate has a serious crush on Mephiles anyway. So she's kinda gullible when it comes to him and she has what can be considered fatal attraction towards the demon. Go and read her bio on my profile if you want to know more about her. Cryptic out ~3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again everyone! Anyways, I've deccided that there will only be one more chapter left in this story after this one. Sorry to any of you who wanted more to this story, but I have everything already planned. And I am currently working on the sequel to this fiction, which you can find on my profile whenever I post it up. So keep an eye out and look at my profile regularly for updates. It will be entitled the _Eternal Night _where a _lot _of important things to the series will take place at. So don't miss it! **

**Shadow: Cryptic does not own any of the Sonic characters in this story besides her own.**

**Fate: Fav**

**Silver: Follow**

**Bronze: And R&R!**

**Me: Well, you heard them. Fav, follow and review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Blinded**

It wasn't till a few minutes later everything began to feel off. Everything went deadly silent, the only people in the workshop were Sonic, Lia, Silver and Jasmine. Soon a crash was heard and a ring of fire surrounded the group. A glowing misty blue, white and gold swirling portal opened up in front of them. And as expected, the blue cloaked angel goddess stepped out calmly as she observed the group.

"So _your _the one who's been attacking Silver?" Sonic asked in shock. "But... I thought you were a good guy! I mean, you saved that kid from Robotnik!"

Fate shook her head gently as she chuckled, slowly approaching them. "You naive, blue hedgehog. Don't judge a book by it's cover! Besides, the doctor was seriously wasting his time trying to bring me down."

"Wait, Eggman's after you?!" Jasmine shouted in surprise.

"Eggman Nega? Yes. Dr Robotnik? No. The boasting look alike is smart enough to _not _chase after me." Fate said with a monotone voice.

"But... Why?" Lia asked.

Fate shrugged, a nearly unnoticeable movement. "Not a clue. But, it's probably because I've gotten in his way a few times already."

"But why are you here?" Asked Silver.

"You know, those words are very ironic, Time Trigger." Fate in said in amusement as she placed a hand on her right hip. "Your dear friend Shadow said that to me just a couple of minutes ago."

"Shadow! What have you done to him?!" Silver questioned while glaring at her.

"I have merely... Incapacitated him for awhile. Long enough for me to dispose of the Time Trigger without his interference." Fate coolly explained.

"You monster! You better have not have hurt him!" Jasmine snarled.

The goddess' rage instantly shot up sky high. The flames surrounding them flared, the room becoming scorching hot. Fate's golden wings flared out and she began to slowly, and menacingly, stalk closer to them. But her eyes were placed onto Jasmine with hate burning in the blue depths. Standing in front of the hedgehog, she growled in the back of her throat before using her Psychokinesis on her. The golden aura surrounded her and she struggled. But it turned out futile.

"Monster?" She asked menacingly, eerily tilting her head to the side. "You want a monster? I'll give you a monster alright, idiotic mortal!"

With that she threw her back roughly, causing Jasmine to yelp in shock and grunt at the impact of falling several feet away from the enraged goddess. The angel's wings suddenly glowed until they disappeared into the light, two twin golden blades appearing in her hands. Getting into a fighting stance, she pointed a blade at Silver.

"Come and meet your fate, Time Trigger!" She yelled.

"Gladly! Although, it will be _you _who is meeting their fate!" Silver barked in reply.

"Silly, silly, hedgehog. You think I can actually _die_? Unlike you mortals, I do not have the luxury of dying. Even if I am defeated, I will just come back. Such is the curse of immortality. But a burden I shall carry regardless. I will live on and on with no final chapter in my book!" Fate snarled.

_What? Wait... I forgot all about that! But... Then how do we stop her? If she can't die, then there's no possible way to stop her completely! If only Bronze were here! He might be able to figure out something! Unless..._

"Guys! I have a plan!" Silver said to them.

"Huh? And what plan is that, Silver?" Jasmine asked.

"Whatever it is, I want to hear it!" Said Lia.

"Yeah! I agree with Lia! What's the plan, Silver?" Sonic asked as he came over to him.

"The plan is that we ware her down enough so that we can take her down! After we knock her out, we get Bronze's help to help us fix this whole mess! So, are you with me?" Silver asked after be finished explaining the plan.

The other three all looked at eachother before nodding and smiling. Then they looked back at Silver.

"We're with you, Silver!"

* * *

**Elsewhere, with Shadow...**

"Ugh... What happened? Where am I?" Shadow groaned to himself as he rubbed the back of his head.

Slowly getting to his feet, the black and crimson striped hedgehog looked around in confusion. Where was he exactly? It looked like he was near Mystic Ruins, near Tails' Workshop. Wait...

_Wait a second! It's all coming back to me now! That fox coming to help us, seeing Fate appear, her knocking me out after getting **way **to close into my personal space..._

The ebony hedgehog blushed at that last part. He shook his head and growled at himself.

_Don't let her get into your head, Shadow! She was just trying to throw you off your game! Which she succeeded in doing!_

Looking off towards where Tails' Workshop is located, the Ultimate Lifeform began to skate his way there, trying to race against time before it was too late. Glaring ahead, he growled.

_Fate... I **will **stop you. No matter the cost!_

* * *

**Back with Silver...**

"Drown in flames!"

Fate instantly shot a Fire Ball towards Sonic, who was taunting her to grab her attention and distract her away from Lia, who was trying to sneak up on the angel to hit her with her summoned sword. Just as Fate turned her back to the feline, that was all the opportunity she needed. Lunging she slashed at the deity, causing her yelp in pain. With her left hand being coated in flames and formed into a claw, she smacked the green cat away from her and several feet back.

"Lia!" Silver yelled in concern as he rushed to his friend's side.

Lia managed a pained smile. "I... I'm ok, Silver. I'll be fine."

The cat had four burnt, claw marks going across her cheek. Helping her back onto her feet, they both rushed back into battle. Sonic was now performing Spin Dashes on the goddess, while Jasmine would go close range and go into hand-to-hand combat. Fate grabbed hold of Jasmine's incoming fist, then grabbing her wrist she twisted her arm behind her back. Jasmine cried out in pain before the Timekeeper shoved her roughly to the ground. Glaring at her one last time, she turned to face Sonic to face him in battle again, only to be kicked in the face by Sonic.

"How _dare _you hurt my sister!" Sonic snarled. He then looked over to Jasmine who was slowly getting up.

"Hey Jaz? You ok?" Sonic asked his sister.

Jasmine, now fully standing, looked over to him and nodded with a smile. "Yes. I'm ok!"

"Good! 'Cause I need all the help I can get here!" Sonic said as he narrowly avoided being hit a wave of golden Psychokinetic energy, also known as Psychic Knife.

"Take that!" She shouted as she fired another Psychic Knife.

Silver stepped in, throwing a Psychic Knife as well, which soon collided with Fate's own. A flash of gold and blue filled the room. Everyone had to look away from the brightness, but once it cleared they saw Fate and Silver locked into a Psychokinetic battle. Silver had Fate surrounded by his blue aura, and Fate had Silver surrounded by her golden aura. Both were locked into a standstill until both were flung back. Crashing into the walls it took them both a moment to recover. Soon they were both duking it out again.

As the trio tried to renter the battle, they gasped as a wall of fire blocked their way. Lia ran closer but had to back away due to the extreme heat. Trying to look past the flames to see what was happening, she couldn't help but worry.

"Silver!" They all shouted.

* * *

**With Silver and Fate...**

"Now that that's taken care of..." Fate muttered as she turned towards Silver. "We can now get back to our earlier battle."

Silver growled slightly. "You won't win this fight!"

"Says the amateur Psychokinetic." Fate says with boredom as she glared. "You don't honestly expect to ever hope to defeat _me _do you?"

"Yes I do! You're going lose this fight while _I _win!" Silver snarled as he got into a fighting position.

"Very well then, Time Trigger!" Fate shouted as she pulled out her blades, which became surrounded by a golden aura. "I shall honor your wish to battle with me before your ultimate demise!"

Fate and Silver then engaged in their battle. Fate and Silver would sometimes be at odds with eachother when it came to Psychokinesis, but when it came to Fate's Pyrokinesis and sword-wielding skills, Silver found himself at a disadvantage. Glaring at the Timekeeper, he shot a Psychic Knife again, and another after that. Fate, as she went to dodge it, got cut on the leg, which slowed her down. The other hit her in the side, sending her to the floor.

As Silver went in to finish her off, a wall of fire blocked his way and kept him from doing so. When the fire cleared, Fate was standing and lunged at him. Grabbing him by the neck she squeezed hard, causing the ivory hedgehog to cough and grab at her hands, trying to pry them off. All of which proved futile due to her strength.

"Silver the Hedgehog," she boomed, throwing him to the floor as roughly as she could manage. "You will now be meeting your fate!"

She charged up a Psychic Knife, fully prepared to fire it at his heart and end this swiftly and painlessly. Just as she did fire though, Bronze appeared in front of Silver, taking the hit himself. The kitsune shouted in pain as it hit him in the stomach. Fate gasped in horror and shock as she stumbled slightly towards her friend.

"Bronze...?" Fate asked in a small voice. "Are... Are... Are you o... Ok?"

The fox only hissed in pain at his injury but glared up at his partner in rage. The goddes backed away in surprise, clearly not having seen Bronze this angry ever before. Especially not at her. Bronze, holding a hand to his stomach, approached the Timekeeper in very slow, pained movements.

"I... I'm fine! Listen Fate, your obviously _blinded_! You can't see _anything _clearly anymore! Nothing at all! Your judgement has been clouded by your fury! Please? Hear me out!" Bronze pleaded to his friend.

Fate stood there, stunned. She was absolutely baffled by Bronze's courage to actually stand up to someone. Especially since that someone was her. She felt sick to her stomach at what she did to Bronze, but glared at the two anyways.

"_Now _can you see what you have done?!" Fate shouted fiercely as she pointed at Silver. "All you have caused so far, Silver the Hedgehog, is complete trouble! You brought your friends into this! And now my _own partner_! Just surrender now and end all of this suffering!"

Silver felt his heart sink at her words. It _was _true. He _had _caused a lot trouble for his friends. And now here Bronze was, standing there in front of him, wounded severely and in pain. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty inside.

"Don't listen to her Silver!" A voice shouted.

"Huh?"

Turning towards the source of the voice, Fate, Silver and Bronze's eyes widened in shock.

"No..." Fate whispered in disbelief. "No! It can't be!"

"SHADOW!" Silver and Bronze shouted in joy and relief.

Due to Fate's shock and disbelief, the wall of fire blocking Sonic, Jasmine and Lia slowly died down until nothing of the flames remained. Seeing Bronze injured, standing behind him, and Shadow standing there caused them all shock.

"GUYS!" Lia shouted as the trio ran to them.

"How... How are you even here!?" Fate shouted in disbelief. "I incapacitated you myself!"

"It will take a lot more than that to stop me, Goddess!" Shadow coldly retorted. "When will you see your being used by Mephiles!"

"The day that hell itself freezes over!" Fate snarled in rage.

_What **is **it with her and Mephiles?! Seriously, she gets all riled up about him for no good reason! This may be harder than I thought to convince her of simply being used by Mephiles! _Shadow thought.

"Fate... You have to hear him out...!" Bronze shouted, earning Fate's attention as she looked towards him. "Please? For me?"

The angelic hedgehog's blue eyes softened for a moment before turning steely again. "Fine. But you all have to defeat me in battle. Excluding Bronze, of course."

Shadow smirked at her. "That, _we _can arrange!"

* * *

**Well, here's the 9th chapter you've all probably been waiting for! This was fun to write, minus my hands hurting. But anyways, one last chapter to go guys! And if you like FatexMephiles or ShadowxFate, then view the soon to be updated _Angel In The Darkness_ or_ Mine _fictions on my profile. Anyways, seems like Fate's been manipulated by Mephiles, huh? Poor Fate. She can't see anything clearly due to his deceit and her own rage. And Bronze took the hit for Silver! And is seriously hurt! Poor Bronze to. Although it does seem like she really regrets though. Also keep an eye out for any new stories on my profile! And R&R, follow or fav on AITD/_Angel In The Darkness. _So hope guys enjoyed this chapter. Cryptic out ~3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Sorry! Not an update!**

_Hello everyone! I am truly sorry to say that this story is now on Hiatus. Sorry to any of you who wanted this to be another update, but it's not. I am just really busy right now, with planning out my upcoming stories and now rewriting this one. Yes, you heard right. I'm going to be rewriting this story or it's chapters at least, and seriously editing this story into something much more interesting and much longer than I had originally planned it out to be._

_This story will be left on my profile just in case you all wanted to read it again. Any requested OCs in this story will be also still be added so don't worry. :) Plus I've got a lot of things on my plate, with going about my daily life, having things to do, and everything else in my life right now. So I'm just finding myself very busy lately._

_Also, I'm going to be writing my stories __**Fate & Destiny**_ _and **Deception**_ _down soon. So I also have all that to worry about now. So please just be patient about this being rewritten. And I'm sure you will all like the rewritten version better. It will also be longer than this version too. And the requested OCs in this story will remain in here, just everything that has happened will be different from before._

_So be looking out for new chapters. And there will be more interesting things to the plot, Fate and Bronze will also be acting much different from before. They will be acting much more like I had originally intended them to. So the way things have happened now are drastically different._

_Thank everyone for who has read this story. Thank you following and favouriting too. Just thank you so much. And thanks for the reviews! See you all whenever I can manage to rewrite this story!_


End file.
